


Undercover with Sir! Dad!

by nothfan



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Gen, Spanking, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/pseuds/nothfan
Summary: A gift fic for cookiegirl for her prompt Captain Holt goes undercover with Jake as father and son. Contains spanking of a fake adult son by his fake dad!
Relationships: Ray Holt & Jake Peralta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2020





	Undercover with Sir! Dad!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cookiegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiegirl/gifts).



Brooklyn 99

“Detective Peralta, my office,”

All heads turned towards Jake, sitting at his desk filling in the final square of the latest round of Boyle bingo. He was so gonna win this round, even if he had to cheat and make a deal with Charles. He looked up when his name was called, he wondered how the Captain had found out about whatever he’d done. When he couldn’t even remember himself.

“I’m still waiting detective,” Holt warned and turned back into his office when he saw the detective in question jump up. He sat back at his desk and waited while Peralta closed the door,

“have a seat,” 

Okay, it couldn’t be too serious if there were pleasantries being bandied about Jake thought as he relaxed and sat.

“And how can I be of assistance this fine day Captain?” He asked with abounding enthusiasm.

Holt peered at the younger man before speaking,”are you free this weekend?” He asked.

“I was only gonna watch the game and stuff myself with pizza, but if you need my help I’m there for you Cap. Is it Kevin’s birthday? You need my help planning his party, shopping for that perfect gift...”

“It’s not Kevin’s birthday,”

“Ah you forgot his birthday and you need me to alibi you, yeah we were on a stake out that went to hell in a hand basket. And by the time the amazing Captain Holt saved the day, all the shops were shut! I’ll back you up, no problemo.” Jake finally came up for breath when apparently the Captain was so overwhelmed by his generosity of spirit he was dumbfounded.

“It is no ones birthday or any other celebration or holiday,” Holt finally managed to get a firmer grip on reality.

“Heck Captain, I’m a busy man, got cases to clear,” and *bingo cards to print out* Jake thought, “if you just wanna shoot the breeze can we do it in the break room later,” 

“Will you shut up!”   
“Yes dad,” Jake huffed, there was really no need for shouting, it was Holt who started all this. Oh no and now Holt was smiling at him...what the hell is going on.

“It’s okay son, let’s just get this back on track. I’ve got an undercover assignment, you’ll be with me. And I’m not sure how long it will take, so I want to know if you’re free?”

“Cool!” Peralta buzzed with excitement.  
“There is a grand jury in ten days and there are a few loose ends to be dealt with before then, we have someone in witness protection until then.”

Jake had gotten up and was prowling around the office, “It’s the Mafia isn’t it...gonna be all out mob war if we don’t take em all down before they can go to the mattresses,” He knew the Godfather trilogy was gonna prove useful one day.”

“It’s construction kickbacks, money laundering and most likely murder. The last case the District Attorneys put together the witness disappeared before trial. Hence witness protection this time.” Holt corrected, so not quite Don Corleone territory. He still couldn’t understand why Kevin refused to let him re watch the Mafia trilogy every weekend. It was something he definitely needed to work on.

“Oh,” Jake said. Disappointed. But it could be a fun assignment anyways and maybe he’d get to pick the code name and their undercover names...Hell yes, let the good times roll.

“It’s a family run concern, so to give us the edge we’ll be going in as father and son. I have building projects and most of the finance in place. I’m looking for a partner who has the where with all to cut costs, and corners,” Holt tapped his nose and winked conspiratorially.

“And that’s where...”  
“Magaden and his contacts come in, they have offices in Brooklyn and various projects around the city.” Holt slid a thick case file over towards the other man, “read this and our undercover IDs are here,” he added another sheet on top on the file. “There will be a pop quiz before the end of shift,” he added. 

Jake pulled a face as he took the case file, he preferred bingo to quizzes. He saluted his boss,” got it captain,” and turned to leave.

“Call me dad, or Sir,” Holt ordered.  
“Yes Sir Dad,” said loudly as he left.

He knew the boss said it wasn’t Mafia but it might be as close as he came, so he’d stopped by the thrift store and picked up a suit. One he hoped had wiseguy written all over it, from its pin stripes to wide lapels, Jake thought as he admired himself in the mirror. Ready to rock and roll!

Jake sat slumped in an office chair, this case was sooo boring, all dad and Magaden did was talk building permits blah blah blah. He looked sulkily over at his counterpart, Magaden’s bodyguard or whoever he was. A huge guy who looked as fed up as he was. He’d tried to make conversation but all the guy did was grunt or glare at him. And Holt had told him to shut up and just listen to his elders. 

Holt looked sternly over at his son who was whining about how much longer was it gonna be. Then he glanced apologetically at Magaden, “He’s my only son and I’m making a last ditched attempt to straighten him out and get him to take an interest in the business. It doesn’t help that he has the attention span of a gnat,” he added. 

The other man gave a knowing nod, “had similar trouble with my eldest there,” he pointed at the large silent figure in the corner,” finally dealt with him the good old fashioned way, that soon sorted him out.”

Jake laughed, “Was it military school or boot camp for problem kids?” 

“I gave him a damn good spanking, followed by a week of bedtime spankings. That changed his attitude, didn’t it son?” 

“Yes sir,” his son replied, eyes fixed straight ahead.  
“I’ll keep that in mind “ Holt cast a narrow eyed look in Jake’s direction.

Magaden knew an exasperated parent when he saw one, and felt a stirring of camaraderie, “here, let me demonstrate. Paul, son come here” he said as he got to his feet.”

Jake watched the other son with fascination as the big guy’s eyes widened and a pink blush spread up his face.

Paul Magaden trudged over to his father, muttering how he hadn’t done anything and damn it he’d been good. But followed orders when he was told to bend over the side of the desk. His father snapped sharp stinging slaps to the seat of his pants and he yelped dutifully. 

“There you go, good boy, you can get up now,” Magaden said as he patted his boy gently on the bottom. “You see Ray, can I call you Ray?” 

“Raymond, Holt corrected.

“Raymond. It works whether they’re 12 or pushing 40, and I hope you agree that it’s a parents duty to do right by their kids? Family values are very important and the world would be a better place without all this new age crap?”

“Absolutely,” Holt agreed to placate the man. And it was also a little amusing to see that Peralta didn’t seem to be enjoying the turn of conversation.

Magaden nodded at his own son, “He’s outgrown going over my lap, but that’s the position I find works best when viable. If you’ve got a bratty kid it takes them down a peg, getting turned over your knee. And if you’ve got an over grown, out of control kid,” he shot a look at Jake,” spanking them on the bare butt will get their attention every time. Believe me,”that’s right isn’t it son?”

Paul Magaden’s bodybuilders physique sagged beneath his expensive suit, “Yes dad,” he answered wearily.

“Give it a try,” Magaden directed towards his potential new associate, now’s as good a time as any,” he clarified when Raymond didn’t immediately jump up and haul his kid over his knee.

“Now?” Holt said with uncustomary hesitation.  
“He’ll thank you for it, when you’ve turned him into a productive member of society and a good son,” Magaden reassured. 

“I will not! I’m an independent grown up...” Jake hesitated when he took in the Captain’s are we prepared to do what it takes to close this case, and it was pretty amazing that he could say all that with one look. Damn he was good. 

“But I don’t wanna be spanked,” he said with a heartfelt whine. Which should get him acting kudos cause that whine sounded pretty convincing. Although it looked as though the Captain didn’t trust his follow through, he came over and hauled his son back to his chair.

“This is for your own good son,” he said solemnly as he positioned the young detective by his side, ready to ease him over his slightly parted knees.

“From the rebellious look in your boy’s eyes, I’d go with baring him for this first time, show him you mean business,” Magaden advised critically.

No no no! This was not on his list of fantasies, getting half naked for a spanking, well unless it was with a gorgeous cover girl model...and this definitely did not fall into that category! Paul was so not his type.

Holt just managed to save the assignment going side ways by grabbing the kid by his belt before he could bolt. 

“Come on now son, you can do this. It will give us a clean slate, and I can make it up to you for not stepping in much sooner and correcting your behaviour.” Then holding his breath he let go of Peralta, he wouldn’t force his detective to go through with this. It had to be his choice. 

Jake cursed himself and his obsession with closing every case he ever worked on. His eyes darted between Holt and the door, his escape route a mere few steps away. What the hell, he told himself, he’d been hurt in the field plenty of times, how bad could a spanking possibly be. Before he caved and made a run for it he began to unfasten his belt.

As soon as it was clear Peralta was committed to staying the course, Holt took control back. Wanting to be convincing, he smacked Jakes hands away and finished undoing his pants. Then lowered both pants and underwear swiftly. Then flipped the young man over his knees and trapped Jake’s legs under his own. 

Jake yelped loudly when his dad smacked down on his ass, hard. 

“Ow! Dad! That hurts,” he bleated.

More whacks landed and he had to endure a lecture about this being the end to his bad behaviour and poor impulse control. If he didn’t know better he’d almost think the Captain was directing that last bit at him and not undercover Jake. But nah, that can’t be right, no way the boss thinks he needs a spanking. Not super case closing, detective Jake Peralta.

“Oww! God damn it, just oww,” he yelled as the spanking continued and the sting in his behind grew.

Bad language and rudeness were no longer acceptable, dad informed him. Then Jake felt his position change as Holt raised his knee a little. Jake had to grab onto the Captain’s pant leg for support. The change also led to an assault on the lowest part of his backside, just above his thighs. Which apparently was the place to spank if you wanted to get your message over. Although what the actual message was he couldn’t hear over his own howling. Oh right, and his thighs didn’t like getting spanked either. He was quite proud of himself for having such a coherent thought, while his bottom was on fire.  
“Please dad, ouch! Oww! I’ll be good, I’ll be a good boy, I promise. Please...please stop, it hurts! I have so leaned my lesson!” He yowled as the tears came in spite his best efforts to man up.

Holt rested his right hand onto the rosy red bottom over his lap, “I’m very glad we had this little chat Jacob,” he caught Magaden eyeing him, so went for maximum effect. He felt sorry for the poor kid who’s bottom was on the line, as it were,” but if you back slide I’m afraid next time it will be a taste of my belt you’ll have coming. Are we clear young man?” 

“Yes Sir! Dad!” Jake answered quickly, this was the part he remembered rehearsing. And Jake was totally shocked when instead of getting a   
good boy, well done, he got smacked! Some more! That was just so unfair and all he could think to reasonably do was burst into tears. There may also have been some involuntary ow’s.

Holt spanked his son’s sit spots, giving him six more firm slaps, and winced at the crying coming from his detective. He’d make it up to the kid later. Magaden nodded, satisfied his good advice was being appreciated. After the last smack, Holt carefully eased Jake’s clothing back up and helped him up. 

Jake stayed in character magnificently by throwing himself around the Captain’s neck and sobbing for several long minutes. Holt played his part by patting his back and offering words of comfort to his distraught son. When it seemed like Magaden was getting restless, Holt marched Jake to a free corner of the office and placed him there facing the wall, “while the adults conclude business, you can stand here and think about ways to improve your behaviour son,” he ordered before winking at Peralta who pouted before rubbing his butt.

Jake was very pleased with himself, yet another closed case to add to his exemplary record (if you squinted past the sprinkling of reprimands, and why wouldn’t you) In the end they hadn’t needed the guy in witness protection. Paul Magaden had rolled over on his old man, after one too many humiliations. Apparently getting spanked (at 37 years old) when you’d done absolutely nothing wrong, was a bridge too far. Jake totally understood where the guy was coming from, as he fought the urge to rub his butt...for the umpteenth time that day. 

Several days later

Captain Holt was also delighted at the outcome of their undercover case. He’d also noticed that Detective Peralta had been unusually well behaved since then and he’d not been the only one to notice it. Some small part of him wondered how long it would be before the effect of the spanking wore off and he’d be back to normal. And would it be something he’d be willing to do again, if the young detective got too far out of line. Perhaps he’d discuss the matter with his husband, he thought, before getting back to his monthly reports.


End file.
